Darkness Within
by wereleopard
Summary: Sylar comes to Cardiff and meets Ianto Jones and there is definitely something about the Welshman that attracts him, the darkness within. Ok this is very dark and twisted never written anything like this before so not sure how you are going to take it
1. Chapter 1

Title: Darkness Within

Pairing: Ianto/Sylar

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of Torchwood and Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the torchwood or heroes characters I am doing this for fun and am not making any money

Summary: Sylar comes to Cardiff and meets Ianto Jones and there is definitely something about the Welshman that attracts him, the darkness within. Ok this is very dark and twisted never written anything like this before so not sure how you are going to take it.

Feedback: Yes please

N/B This pairing was a request but this is not what they expected and not sure if they wanted it like this so sorry but this is what my mind came up with.

Chapter One

Sylar had left America and had come to Cardiff, Wales, United Kingdom to find some other of the gifted. It would be harder for those searching for him to find him over here. He looked around it was cold and raining but it didn't matter. He had a plan and now he had company to help him.

Ianto Jones.

The young Welshman, beautiful blue eyes, long dark coat and those leather gloves. Sylar had fantasies about those…

The American sat back hidden in the darkness of the alleyway and watched. He could feel himself harden at the scene in front of him and when they got back to the hotel he and Ianto were going to have some fun.

XXXXX

It had been a month ago when Ianto had walked around looking for the right woman and he had seen her but he hadn't been the only one. By the time he had caught up Sylar already had her there was blood everywhere, the red shone so brightly and when he looked into the other man's eyes Ianto knew that he had found his soul mate.

Shaking his head to clear it he watched as the young woman walked towards him. He clenched his hands, the leather squeaking as he stretched it. The clicking of the heels got closer and closer and then passed him.

Quiet as a mouse he slowly appeared from the dark doorway and walked behind her.

Ianto could see her glancing behind knowing that he was there, she was started to speed up. His blood pounding through his veins, his heart beating so fast in excitement. Just as she was about to scream his leather covered hand slid over her mouth.

No one would be able to hear her scream.

Moving around her body he stared down into her wide open terrified eyes. Ianto slammed her against the wall, the rain soaking them both.

It was a glorious night. His other hand took hold of her throat and squeezed she had such a small delicate neck, his one hand could fit around the front of it completely. It was easily breakable. Her eyes bulged, she gasped for breath. She tried to kick him to escape but Ianto was too strong and he loved it when they struggled.

Ianto also loved when they realised they were going to die the defeat in their faces and then, finally watching their life just slip away. It made him feel alive.

He squeezed tighter and tighter, her legs gave was and she fell to the ground. Ianto followed her down, he noticed that the woman's eyes start to glaze over. Ianto released her mouth and moved the other had onto her neck.

The woman didn't give up she gasped and struggled. Her hands gripping his wrists trying to get them off. But he was too strong, Ianto sat across her waist and pushing his wait down. Tears fell from her eyes as the struggles started to get weaker and weaker. He squeezed harder until the light went out of her eyes and the last breath escaped her body.

"You're sexy when you do that." Sylar whispered as he walked over to his lover.

Ianto stood and pulled Sylar into a passionate kiss. "Let's get rid of the body and go home. Then we can plan who is next for you." He paused for a moment and smirked. "Have I ever told you how hot you look covered in blood?"

"No you haven't maybe we can come up with something." Sylar laughed as they both looked down at the body.

XXXXX

Jack walked through the hub. "Adam any news of Ianto yet?" He called out to the young team member

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sylar lay trying to catch his breath but he couldn't. Leather covered hands squeezed tighter and tighter. He started to see spots as the world around him started to go black. Death was so close, so tangible that he could almost taste it. He felt himself harden at this thought. He pushed himself up against the body that held him captive. Sylar tried to move his hands but they were handcuffed to the headboard of the bed.

"Like that do you?" A deep sexy voice whispered in his ear.

The more turned on Ianto was the more his Welsh accent came out and the deeper it got.

"Oh yes," Sylar said with a groan. He never knew if this time Ianto was going to kill him. There was always that look that his lover had in his eyes. This wasn't the day as those talented leather encased fingers released his throat.

"I'm sure I can find something else that you would like?" Ianto chuckled. He moved down kissing the clothed covered body. It was trapped and unable to stop Ianto from doing whatever he wanted to.

Slowly Ianto slid the zipper down over the hardness beneath. Reaching in he pulled out the throbbing erection. Moving his hands slowly Ianto was still wearing his gloves. Up and down the hot cock and listening to the whimpers that were escaping from Sylar's mouth.

"So good." Sylar sighed. There definitely wasn't anyone like Ianto Jones.

"I could do this forever." Ianto said with a laugh.

"Faster, harder." The American begged.

Ianto squeezed his hand so tight that Sylar gasped in pain but became harder in his hand. This is what he needed, what he wanted.

"So hot and heavy for me." Ianto licked his lips staring down at the other mans cock. It was calling to him.

Ianto bent his head. His eyes wide open and watching Sylar's reactions as he finally took the hot length into his mouth and sucked.

"IANTO!" Sylar screamed feeling that wet cavern surrounding his erection. He had no idea where Ianto had learnt this but he was so very, very good at it. Gold medal winning good.

Ianto bobbed his head up and down sucking and licking as be moved. Releasing the cock with a pop he removed Sylar's trousers and underwear. Picking up a tube of lube he settled back down between the other man's legs.

Ianto didn't have time to fuck Sylar they had to go back out on the hunt. This time it was someone special, someone that Sylar wanted. When they got back home it was Ianto's turn to be on the bottom.

He loved that feeling of being full. Ianto didn't have any memories apart from the recent ones. He used to remember he was sure of that. All he saw now was deep blue eyes that you could drown in and an American accent.

That was one of the reasons he had been attracted to Sylar was because of how he talked. Then, once they have found out their mutual love of murder it was perfect. Perfect for now anyway.

Ianto was still looking for that person of his dreams.

XXXXX

"Ianto." Jack mumbled as he turned over in his sleep. He didn't need to but with no Ianto it wasted a few hours. He pulled a pillow closer to him hugging it tightly. "Ianto." He whimpered once more.

XXXXX

Ianto once more covered Sylar's erection with his mouth and then slowly slid one finger into his anus.

"Oh god." Sylar choked out moving his body between that gorgeous mouth and tormenting finger.

Once Ianto found his finger moved in and out easier he added a second and started to scissor them. A third and then fourth eventually joined them.

Ianto let Sylar's erection slip from his mouth ready to pump the other man to an orgasm.

"More." Sylar whispered.

Ianto stared at him. "That would mean my fist?" This was something that hadn't yet tried.

XXXXX

Tosh stared at the screen open mouthed. It couldn't be.

Ianto, their Ianto Jones could not be killing those women? It was a good thing only Torchwood had this information. Who was that man with him? Kissing him? Jack was not going to like this one little bit, maybe she should go and speak to Adam first.

TBC


End file.
